Marionetta
by Liana D. S
Summary: Henrietta tersesat di dunia boneka. Apa yang ia temukan? OC-sentris. Fic pertamaku di GG fandom, harap maklum kalau masih agak aneh :) RnR sangat diapresiasi :)
1. Ospite

_Fic ketigaku di FFN, fic pertamaku di Gunslinger Girl Fandom. Semoga ini bagus, soalnya Gunslinger Girl itu animenya agak susah, uhu. Review sangat diapresiasi, terutama karena aku bener-bener baru di fandom ini, uhu._

* * *

**Guest**

Manusia memang sangat menakjubkan. Hasil pikiran mereka mampu mewujudkan hal yang semula mustahil, bahkan hal tersebut menjadi biasa dilakukan dengan menggunakan teknologi mutakhir. Sayang, manusia terlalu mudah dikendalikan oleh keinginannya sendiri, sehingga mereka menggunakan pikiran mereka yang hebat untuk melakukan perbuatan yang tak seharusnya.

Seorang wanita tersenyum, puas dengan hasil pikirannya. Dia menoleh ke ranjang di mana seorang gadis kecil tertidur pulas. "Manusia kadang agak keterlaluan. Tunggu, memangnya aku bukan manusia?" Wanita itu mengangkat bahu dan berjalan keluar kamar. "Berarti aku ini...juga keterlaluan."

* * *

Henrietta terbangun di sebuah tempat yang asing. Segalanya tampak berputar pada awalnya, tetapi lama-kelamaan menjadi jelas. Setelah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, gadis itu kemudian sadar bahwa dia berada di kamarnya. Dia duduk di ranjang, tetapi tangannya masih terlalu sakit untuk menyangga tubuhnya, jadi dia terbaring lagi dengan mata terbuka. Perlahan, ia tersenyum. "Itu hanya mimpi. Ledakan itu hanya mimpi." gumamnya.

"Mimpi indah, gadis kecil?"

Henrietta terkejut. Suara siapa itu? Yang jelas bukan handlernya, bukan handler cyborg lain, bukan staf Social Welfare Agency. Gadis kecil itu menjadi waspada dan bangkit seketika, tetapi rasa sakit kembali menyerangnya. Dia terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Berusaha bangkit, dia akhirnya sadar bahwa kamar itu bukan kamarnya, hanya mirip kamarnya. Dan segera setelah itu, Henrietta mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Perburuan Padania di S.S. Mayflower. Ledakan besar. Setelah itu, ia tak ingat lagi.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu," pemilik suara yang asing itu mengulurkan tangan pada Henrietta, "Biar kubantu."

Karena benar-benar kesakitan (dan tidak melihat adanya benda yang bisa dijadikan senjata di dekatnya), Henrietta menerima bantuan orang asing itu. Setelah berdiri, Henrietta melihat seorang anak laki-laki, sepertinya lebih muda, tetapi lebih tinggi darinya. Henrietta berdiri, dengan cepat mengedarkan pandangan ke seisi ruangan, mencari semacam senjata yang bisa melindungi dirinya dari orang asing ini, yang mungkin adalah seorang teroris Padania 'buruannya'.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku tak akan melukaimu," kata pemuda itu saat melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Henrietta yang hampir mematahkan tulangnya, "Lagipula, di sini tak ada senjata."

Yang pertama kali terpikirkan oleh Henrietta saat itu adalah, "Aku harus keluar dari sini dan menemui Signore Jose!" Jadi, Henrietta menyerang dengan tubuhnya. Tangannya terulur, menyerang dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, tetapi anehnya, orang ini bisa menghentikan serangannya dengan satu tangan. Serangan-serangan berikutnya dari gadis cyborg itu sia-sia saja; semua ditahan oleh manusia aneh ini. "Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya putus asa, air matanya mulai menggenang. Baru kali ini dia melihat manusia yang bisa menangkis dengan mudah serangan-serangannya. Kalau sudah begini, hampir mustahil bagi si cyborg untuk melarikan diri, apalagi pemuda itu mencengkeramnya dengan kuat.

"Astaga! Giovanni, lepaskan dia!" Seorang wanita menghambur masuk dari pintu. Mendengar suara si wanita, Giovanni langsung melepaskan Henrietta. Sang wanita menangkap si gadis kecil dan menatapnya cemas. "Ya Tuhan, kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Tak ada tulang yang patah, 'kan?" Wanita itu memeriksa Henrietta dengan hati-hati. Henrietta terkesiap. Wanita di depannya ini terlihat seperti dirinya: rambut lurus, mata coklat, perawakan mungil, dan bahkan bando hitam yang dikenakannya... hanya wanita ini lebih dewasa. Karena terkejutnya, Henrietta tidak berontak dan hanya mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan si wanita. Wanita itu menghembuskan napas lega. "Syukurlah," Dia tersenyum pada Henrietta, lalu menoleh pada Giovanni, "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Gadis ini baru saja sembuh!"

Giovanni gugup. "Ma-maafkan aku, Polly... Tadi, dia berusaha untuk menyerangku, jadi..."

Polly menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangan. "Kau ini. Ya, ya, kau kumaafkan, asal jangan merusak apapun lagi. Cepat buatkan makanan," katanya, melambaikan tangan untuk mengusir Giovanni, lalu tersenyum pada Henrietta, "Aku yakin, gadis kecil ini juga sudah lapar, ya 'kan?"

Henrietta diam. Tempat ini sangat asing. Tanpa senjata, dia akan kesulitan. Dengan kekuatannya sebagai cyborg pun, dia tak akan berhasil lari, selama pemuda bernama Giovanni itu ada. Dan tanpa handlernya...tanpa handlernya...

Polly terkejut melihat air mata Henrietta mengalir turun. Wanita itu sadar Henrietta pasti ketakutan di tempat asing ini. Dia kemudian mendudukkan Henrietta kembali di ranjang. Diamatinya Henrietta sekali lagi. Dia tahu siapa sebenarnya Henrietta. Dia tahu jaringan-jaringan otot buatan yang ia temukan saat mengoperasi Henrietta. Satu hal yang ia tak tahu adalah bahwa gadis kecil itu bisa menangis. Hebat. Baru kali ini Polly melihat ada 'boneka' yang bisa menangis seperti Henrietta. _Bukankah Social Welfare Agency selama ini menggunakan gadis ini sebagai alat mereka?_, herannya, _Bagaimana mungkin dia mendapatkan perasaan seperti ini_?

Polly meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Henrietta yang basah. Henrietta menatapnya.

"Jangan khawatir," Polly tersenyum, "Kau akan pulang segera setelah kau pulih sepenuhnya."

* * *

Makan malam. Kaki Henrietta melemah lagi karena dua kali jatuh pagi harinya, jadi Polly meminta Giovanni menggendong gadis itu ke ruang makan.

"Kenapa kau masih murung?" Giovanni bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya pada Henrietta yang keras kepala, "Aku 'kan sudah bilang, kami berdua tidak punya maksud jahat padamu! Kau masih saja bersikap seolah-olah kami ini musuh!"

"Aku ingin pulang!" jawab Henrietta. Giovanni mendesah. _Sial, aku tidak akan jadi pengasuh bayi lagi, walaupun Polly mengancam!,_ pikirnya. "Dengar, untuk saat ini saja, kau harus percaya pada kami, terutama Polly. Dia dokter yang hebat dan tahu betul bagaimana cara menyembuhkanmu!"

"Ada seseorang yang menungguku di rumah! Aku harus cepat pulang!" Henrietta memaksa. Giovanni akhirnya mendidih. "Memangnya siapa yang akan menunggumu? Orangtuamu? Kalau kau punya keluarga atau semacamnya, mereka pasti tak akan meninggalkanmu di kapal itu!"

Jantung Henrietta serasa berhenti. Selama ini dia merasa bahwa Jose adalah kakaknya. Jose selalu memperhatikannya seperti seorang kakak sungguhan. Akan tetapi, saat perburuan Padania di kapal itu, pada saat ingatannya mulai mengabur, dia tidak melihat sang handler di dekatnya. Apa benar Jose meninggalkannya? Henrietta tertunduk. Akhir-akhir ini, dia sering merasa sakit dan itu membuat kinerjanya menurun. Apa karena itu?

Yah. Pada akhirnya, seberapapun pedulinya sang handler, Henrietta tetaplah alat, dan kalau sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi, maka...

"Giovanni! Apa lagi yang kau lakukan? Lihat, dia jadi menangis!" bentak Polly. Giovanni menjadi gugup lagi dan cepat-cepat mendudukkan Henrietta di kursi. "Ma-maaf..."

Polly merendahkan sedikit badannya, mensejajarkan matanya dengan Henrietta. "Sayang, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lembut. Sambil mengusap air matanya, Henrietta menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak apa-apa... Aku hanya takut karena..."

Henrietta berhenti. Bagaimana caranya menyebut handler di sini? Kalau seseorang tahu tentang Jose sebagai handler, mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan. Setelah mencari-cari kata yang tepat, Henrietta menemukan 'fratello' di belukar otaknya, dan meneruskan, "...kakakku tidak ada di sini."

Apa yang terlintas dalam pikiran Polly adalah laki-laki yang selalu ada di dekat gadis-gadis pemburu Padania itu. Henrietta juga pasti punya satu. Sedikit mengejutkan ketika mendengar Henrietta menyebut orang itu sebagai 'kakak', tetapi...ah, mungkin itu hal yang biasa. Gadis-gadis pemburu Padania yang lain mungkin akan mengatakan hal yang sama untuk melindungi para laki-laki itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Polly jadi kesal. Ke mana perginya 'kakak' Henrietta ini saat sang 'adik' jatuh pingsan di S.S. Mayflower? Apakah semua 'kakak' memang tak peduli pada 'adik'nya? Hanya karena 'adik'nya sudah bukan lagi sepenuhnya manusia? Itu kejam! Polly melihat ke arah Giovanni yang sedang menata meja. "Apakah mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Giovanni, suatu saat nanti?" pikirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Giovanni tiba-tiba berkata, "Kami akan segera menghubungi kakakmu agar dia bisa menjemputmu ke sini. Iya 'kan, Polly?" Si pemuda menoleh pada sang dokter. Sang dokter mengangguk. "Pasti. Sekarang makan dulu, ya, supaya cepat sembuh." katanya. Henrietta patuh. Dia hendak meraih sendok ketika tiba-tiba, tangannya terasa nyeri sekali. Henrietta memekik kesakitan, matanya memicing. Rasa sakit yang sangat itu berangsur hilang, tetapi tangannya menjadi kaku. Otot-otot Henrietta masih butuh waktu untuk pulih, apalagi setelah sekitar lima hari tidak sadar. "Masih sakitkah?" tanyanya ketika Henrietta perlahan meletakkan tangan di pangkuan. Henrietta menggeleng. Polly tersenyum lega. "Kita bisa memulihkan ototmu dengan latihan kecil. Untuk sementara ini, tidak keberatan 'kan kalau kusuapi dulu?"

Henrietta mengangguk. _Jika makan sendiri saja aku sudah tidak bisa, apakah aku masih bisa berguna di Social Welfare Agency? Apakah aku masih bisa membantu Signore Jose?, _cemasnya.

"Hei, kakakmu itu..." Polly memecah keheningan, Henrietta mengangkat pandangannya, "...pasti orang yang sangat baik, sampai-sampai kau sangat kebingungan karena dia tidak ada."

Henrietta mengiyakan dengan mantap. "Dia baik dan selalu menjagaku. Karena itulah, aku juga ingin menjaganya untuk membalas kebaikannya."

Ekspresi Henrietta saat menjawab pertanyaan tadi melegakan Polly. Social Welfare Agency masih memperhatikan kebutuhan psikologis gadis-gadis muda ini, rupanya. Tak heran proyek cyborg mereka berjalan sempurna...yah, walaupun sempat dilaporkan beberapa kegagalan kecil. Setidaknya mendekati sempurna. "Nah, kalau begitu," Polly menyuapkan makanan pada Henrietta, "kau harus bersemangat. Semakin cepat kau sembuh, semakin cepat kau pulang dan bertemu kakak yang baik hati itu."

Henrietta mengunyah makanannya, ekspresinya lebih ceria. Polly tampak senang juga. Giovanni-lah satu-satunya di ruangan itu yang kesal. Dia tidak rela 'ibu'nya diambil anak lain, tetapi tidak bisa mengatakan apapun mengenai itu. Ekspresinya datar, tetapi sebenarnya, dia sangat iri pada Henrietta.

"Oh ya, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri... Hahaha, sebenarnya sudah tidak perlu lagi ya? Tapi sudahlah," sang dokter menjabat tangan Henrietta, "Namaku Polichinelle Gigogne, tetapi panggil saja aku Polly, seperti sebelumnya. Senang berkenalan."

"Polichinelle Gigogne?" Henrietta teringat sesuatu, "Itu...seperti di drama Nutcracker..."

"Wah, kau tahu? Iya, Polichinelle adalah anak kecil yang keluar dari rok Mother Gigogne saat pesta kemenangan Clara," Polly tertawa, "Entah kenapa, ibuku memberiku nama seperti itu. Gigogne bukan nama keluargaku, tetapi ibuku memaksa untuk memberiku nama itu. Kadang jadi repot juga kalau harus mengurus dokumen keluarga. Oh ya, namamu siapa?"

Denting sendok di seberang meja terdengar tidak senang. Polly menoleh dan... "Astaga! Benar! Iya, jangan marah begitu, aku akan memperkenalkanmu," Polly tersenyum, "Nah, dia Giovanni. Dia pelayanku."

Giovanni serta-merta meletakkan sendoknya. "Apa kau bilang?!"

Polly membeku sejenak, lalu tertawa puas, sedangkan Henrietta melebarkan matanya kaget. Dipandangi Henrietta seperti itu, Giovanni terduduk dan meneruskan makanannya yang tak habis-habis—tumben sekali dia lambat makannya.

"Iya, maafkan aku," Polly berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya ke seberang meja dan mengacak-acak rambut Giovanni, lalu kembali duduk, "Nah, sebenarnya dia anakku. Kami sudah memperkenalkan diri. Sekarang giliranmu."

Henrietta, yang mulai merasa akrab dengan Polly, tersenyum manis. "Aku Henrietta."

"Henrietta. Nama yang manis, sama seperti orangnya." Polly mencubit pelan pipi Henrietta yang menggemaskan. Henrietta hanya diam, wajahnya memerah sedikit. Giovanni kembali kesal dan merusak suasana dengan celetukannya. "Kau berkata begitu hanya karena dia mirip denganmu, 'kan?"

"Cepat habiskan makananmu!" bentak Polly, lalu kembali pada Henrietta, "Aduh, maafkan aku, jadi sering marah begini di depanmu. Giovanni hari ini aneh—sering membantah, padahal biasanya dia anak yang baik."

"A-apa karena aku?" Henrietta merasa bersalah, "Maaf, ya..."

"Eh? Kau tidak usah minta maaf!" Giovanni sedikit salah tingkah karena Henrietta (dan Polly, karena dibilang 'anak yang baik' barusan), "Abaikan aku. Lanjutkan saja obrolan kalian."

Henrietta tersenyum. Giovanni sepertinya anak yang manja, tetapi Polly menyayanginya, dan Henrietta yakin begitu pun sebaliknya. Ah, jadi teringat lagi pada sang handler.

"Apa kita benar-benar mirip, Henrietta?" tanya Polly sambil mengamati wajah gadis itu.

"Iya, kurasa. Aku juga kaget saat pertama melihatmu, Polly."

"Hmm...benar juga. Oh, tunggu," Polly berlari keluar ruang makan, kembali tak lama kemudian dengan bando hitam di tangan, memasangkannya pada Henrietta, dan berbinar bahagia, "Wah, seperti bercermin! Giovanni, lihat, lihat!"

Giovanni yang baru selesai makan mengangkat wajahnya dan tercengang. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Giovanni? Aku dan Henrietta manis, 'kan?"

Giovanni menunduk. Sambil cepat-cepat membereskan meja, dia berkata, "Cuma Henrietta yang manis; kau terlalu tua untuk bisa jadi manis."

Henrietta tertawa kecil mendengar itu, sedangkan Polly langsung cemberut. Giovanni berlalu untuk mencuci piring. Polly menoleh pada Henrietta. "Hei, memangnya aku sudah terlihat setua itu? Umurku baru 37 lho."

Henrietta seketika menggeleng. "Bagiku tidak. Mungkin, Giovanni berkata begitu karena kau ibunya. Seorang anak selalu menganggap ibunya 'tua', 'kan?"

Polly mendesah, lalu menoleh ke kaca jendela. "Di sini mulai agak berkerut," Dia menyentuh sudut matanya, "Hah, harus lebih sering kurawat, padahal aku paling malas melakukan hal seperti itu. Bagaimana caranya mengatur jadwal di antara penelitianku?"

"Tidak dilakukan juga tidak apa-apa, kalau memang tidak ingin. Bagaimanapun dirimu, dan apapun yang Giovanni katakan, dia pasti masih akan menyayangimu."

Polly melebarkan matanya. "Apa benar itu?"

Henrietta memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bingung. "Dia anakmu, 'kan? Apakah ada seorang ibu yang tidak disayang anaknya? Kalau Polly sayang padanya, dia pasti akan sayang padamu juga."

Polly mengelus kepala Henrietta. Gadis yang polos. Dia tak punya orang tua, tetapi dia mengerti hubungan orang tua dan anak, lebih dari Polly. Dia punya perasaan dan mengerti kalau cinta itu indah. Ini menjadi catatan penting dalam penelitian Polly tentang cyborg: tak boleh sampai melupakan aspek psikis cyborg untuk membuatnya efektif.

"Oh ya, apakah Polly seorang dokter peneliti?" tanya Henrietta, di kepalanya terbayang dr. Bianchi, "Penelitian apa yang sedang kau kerjakan? Apakah rumit sekali?"

"Tidak terlalu rumit, karena aku sudah lama berkutat dengan ini. Aku sedang meneliti tentang cyborg." Jawaban Polly membuat Henrietta terkesiap. _Apakah aku berada di sini karena penelitian itu?_, pikirnya. Henrietta menenangkan dirinya, berusaha tidak terlihat panik, walaupun sebenarnya identitasnya sudah ketahuan Polly.

"Kenapa kau melakukan penelitian itu?"

"Aku hanya tertarik saja," Polly mengangkat bahu, acuh, "Mekanisasi dalam industri secara berlebihan dilarang karena bisa menimbulkan banyak pengangguran, tetapi tenaga manusia yang terbatas kadang tidak bisa diandalkan. Karena itu, kalau menggabungkan keduanya dengan sebisa mungkin menghilangkan efek sampingnya, pasti akan menguntungkan. Sayang, banyak percobaan pembuatan cyborg di dunia ini gagal, tidak menguntungkan manusia yang dijadikan cyborg."

"Oh..." Henrietta membulatkan mulutnya. Polly terkikik, senang melihat wajah Henrietta yang seperti tak mengerti penjelasannya, tetapi Polly yakin cyborg bisa menangkap penjelasan sederhana itu. "Hm, Henrietta, menurutmu Giovanni itu bagaimana?"

Henrietta mengayunkan kedua kakinya bergantian. "Dia baik, tetapi kadang...mmm..." Henrietta ingin bilang 'kasar', tetapi kalau dia berkata begitu pada orang lain, Jose pasti bilang itu tidak sopan.

"Kenapa? Dia kasar, ya?"

"Ah..." Henrietta salah tingkah, "Tidak, kok..."

"Aku dengar bentakannya sebelum masuk ruang makan tadi."

"Tapi itu salahku... Aku yang mulai duluan."

"Tidak, tidak. Tamu tidak seharusnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Yah, tapi mungkin dia hanya tidak terbiasa dengan anak perempuan. Aku harus lebih sering mengajaknya keluar," Polly menatap ke arah Giovanni yang mencuci piring, jauh darinya, "Omong-omong, sebenarnya dia cyborgku, makanya aku bertanya begitu untuk melihat sebaik apa dia di mata orang lain."

Henrietta terbelalak. "Giovanni itu...cyborg?"

"Iya. Kaget? Dia tidak terlihat seperti manusia-manusia yang bisa mengeluarkan senjata mekanik dari dalam tangannya, ya?" Polly tertawa, pura-pura menganggap Henrietta tak tahu tentang cyborg, "Jangan termakan gambaran cyborg di film. Mereka manusia juga, walaupun sudah sedikit dimodifikasi, tetapi film selalu membuat mereka tampak seperti robot."

Henrietta mengangguk. "Memang tidak terlihat begitu."

"Untungnya. Aku tidak mau _anakku_ jadi aneh seperti di film-film," Polly bergidik, "Aku sudah senang dengan dirinya yang sekarang."

Polly sengaja mengeraskan suaranya pada kalimat yang terakhir dan sempat memberi penekanan kecil pada kata 'anakku', tetapi Giovanni tidak menangkap sinyal keisengan Polly yang ingin melihat perubahan ekspresinya. Dia terlalu sibuk berdebar-debar di dekat bak cuci. Dia sangat senang setiap kali Polly memujinya dan bersyukur sempat bertemu dengan sang dokter.


	2. Prezioso

**Precious**

Siang itu, ada pertemuan tertutup di ruang tengah. Polly melarang Henrietta dan Giovanni masuk ke ruang itu selama pertemuan dan itu memancing rasa penasaran Henrietta. Mungkinkah pertemuan itu adalah pertemuan para pemberontak Padania?

"Apakah Polly sering mengadakan pertemuan tertutup seperti ini, Giovanni?" tanya Henrietta, walaupun ia yakin Giovanni tidak akan jujur menjawab pertanyaannya.

Giovanni menggeleng. "Baru sekali ini. Biasanya, dia mengijinkanku masuk untuk membawakan minuman."

Henrietta tidak beranjak dari samping ruang tengah. Giovanni yang berjalan di depannya berhenti, lalu menggandeng tangannya. "Ayo pergi. Kita tidak boleh menguping pembicaraan orang dewasa."

Henrietta memicingkan matanya. Cengkeraman Giovanni kuat sekali. "Sakit.."

Giovanni melepaskan cengkeramannya. "Maaf," ucapnya datar, "Makanya, patuhlah padaku."

Henrietta memegang pergelangan tangannya. Dia baru tahu bagaimana rasanya diserang cyborg lain. Dia tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Giovanni selama berjalan menjauh dari ruang tengah. Karena tidak pernah bertemu dengan cyborg laki-laki sebelumnya, Giovanni membuat Henrietta penasaran. Henrietta tidak bisa memperkirakan hal lain tentang Giovanni selain dua: umurnya, yang pasti lebih muda dari Henrietta (walaupun lebih tinggi, wajah Giovanni terlihat lebih seperti kanak-kanak dibanding Henrietta), dan perasaannya pada Polly. Yah, anggap saja Polly itu handler, dan bagaimana perasaan cyborg pada handlernya sangat mudah ditebak.

"Hei." Giovanni tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Henrietta kaget; dia terlalu asyik dengan pemikirannya. Ternyata, mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Gadis kecil itu mendongak dan Giovanni menatapnya aneh. "Kau mau masuk kamarku juga?"

"Ah, tidak. Maaf. Aku akan kembali ke kamar tamu."

Giovanni menatap Henrietta, lalu menariknya masuk kamar. "Pasti nanti kau berkeliaran dan membuat kacau. Lebih baik kau masuk saja."

Giovanni menutup pintu kamarnya. Henrietta tercengang melihat isi kamar itu. Kamar Giovanni sama seperti kamar di asrama: ada sebuah meja di tengah ruangan, juga di dekat jendela yang berhadapan dengan pintu, dan tempat tidur di sisi kanan. Tidak banyak barang di kamar Giovanni, tetapi ada dua barang yang menarik perhatian Henrietta. Henrietta berjalan cepat menuju meja di dekat jendela dan mengambil sebuah bingkai foto.

"Hei, jangan sentuh itu!" Giovanni merebut bingkai foto itu dari Henrietta dan meletakkannya kembali.

"Kenapa tidak boleh disentuh?"

"Itu benda penting! Jangan pegang sembarangan!"

Henrietta menoleh dan mengamati foto di dalam bingkai. Ia tersenyum. "Aku mengerti kenapa ini penting. Maafkan aku."

"Hm? Mengerti apa?"

Henrietta menunjuk seorang wanita muda di foto, "Polly."

Wajah Giovanni seketika memerah. "M-memangnya kenapa kalau itu Polly? Itu h-hanya foto kami berdua! Bukan itu alasannya jadi penting!"

Henrietta masih tersenyum. "Lalu apa alasannya jadi penting?"

Giovanni tertunduk, wajahnya bertambah merah. Untuk menutupinya, ia langsung berbaring telungkup di atas ranjangnya. "Bukan urusanmu!"

Henrietta tidak bertanya lagi. Dia kemudian mengamati sebuah boneka di samping bingkai foto. Gadis kecil itu mengerjapkan matanya, memandangi objek keingintahuannya yang kedua itu selama beberapa saat. "Apakah anak laki-laki juga main boneka?" Henrietta mengangkat boneka itu, lalu menemukan sebuah label kecil di sisi pakaian boneka itu, "Mother Gigogne? Kau suka Nutcracker, ya?"

Giovanni cepat mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau benar-benar gadis yang menyebalkan! Letakkan!"

Henrietta meletakkan kembali boneka itu. "Apa kau suka main boneka juga?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Giovani menggeleng-geleng cepat, "Kau pikir aku ini anak perempuan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau menyimpan boneka itu?"

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, bukan urusanmu!"

Henrietta diam. Giovanni kembali berbaring. Karena anak itu tidak mau menceritakan apapun tentang barang-barangnya, Henrietta mengkhayalkan apa yang mungkin menjadi alasan pentingnya barang-barang itu. Henrietta mengamati foto dalam bingkai. Seorang wanita muda berbando hitam—pasti Polly—dan seorang anak kecil berambut hitam sebahu—mirip Giovanni—tersenyum riang di sana. Si wanita memegang kepala si anak dengan satu tangan, tangan yang lain memegang dua cone es krim yang mulai meleleh. Si anak terlihat ceria, di salah satu sudut bibirnya ada lelehan es krim.

Boneka dengan rok lebar berenda itu tak lain pastilah Mother Gigogne, ibu dari tokoh Polichinelle di Nutcracker. Ah. Tunggu. Polichinelle. Gigogne.

Yah, tentu saja. Memangnya ada alasan lain dua benda itu jadi penting selain Polly? Henrietta tertawa kecil. "Kamu sangat sayang pada Polly, sampai-sampai menyimpan benda-benda yang berhubungan dengannya."

"Tentu saja!"

Henrietta terjajar mundur. Giovanni terengah dan merasa wajahnya terbakar. Refleksnya sedikit berlebihan; langsung bangun, duduk, dan berteriak seperti itu, padahal sebelumnya dia bisa mengendalikan diri. Anak laki-laki itu mundur, lalu menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lutut, malu. Dia tidak pernah memberikan refleks seperti itu kalau di depan Polly.

"Aku juga sayang kakakku." kata Henrietta, menatap keluar jendela. Giovanni mengangkat wajahnya. "Dan aku senang mengakuinya."

Giovanni memalingkan muka. Keheningan merebak, tetapi sesaat kemudian pecah oleh ucapan lirih Giovanni. "Aku tidak biasa mengakui perasaanku pada orang lain. Aku bahkan ragu apakah aku punya perasaan atau tidak."

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak punya perasaan."

"Polly juga bilang begitu padaku, tetapi aku sadar aku agak berbeda."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Semalam, Polly bilang padaku bahwa cyborg juga manusia, hanya sedikit dimodifikasi."

"Entahlah." desah Giovanni. Baginya, mengetahui apakah dia punya perasaan atau tidak, bukan hal yang penting. Yang penting adalah dia akan selalu ada di samping Polly sebagai pelindung, dengan atau tanpa perasaan.

Sejak kecil, Giovanni adalah mesin kepunyaan orang lain. Sejauh yang bisa dia ingat, saat kecil dia tinggal di sebuah kamar sempit. Dia tak pernah keluar dari situ kecuali untuk latihan menembak. Dia tak pernah meminta sedikit pun kelonggaran kepada atasannya. Naluri anak-anaknya yang ingin bermain dan menjelajah dunia yang luas ini diredam oleh desingan-desingan di shooting range. Dalam sekejap, ia berubah dari anak kecil tak berdosa menjadi mesin pembunuh. Itu, sampai pada akhirnya aksinya ketahuan, dan polisi menangkapnya. Dengan bantuan atasannya—yang dia sendiri tak begitu tahu siapa, dia berhasil kabur dari para polisi, tetapi ternyata, dia belum selamat. Atasannya merasa dia sudah tidak berguna lagi. Dia dibunuh dan tubuhnya ditinggalkan di sebuah tempat yang tak terjamah mata manusia.

Anehnya, entah bagaimana, Polly menemukannya dan menolongnya. Saat dia sadar, dia hanya bisa menitikkan air mata ketakutan. Bergerak saja dia tak bisa. Saat itu, Polly datang, mengenakan jas putih keramat milik kaum penyembuh, mendekatinya. "Apa kabar, Giovanni?" tanyanya lembut.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Giovanni merasa bahagia. Dadanya terasa sempit karena perasaan itu. Wajahnya memerah dan untuk pertama kalinya, dia tersenyum. Sayang, senyum itu hanya bertahan seminggu—pada akhir minggu, Polly mengabadikannya lewat foto yang ada di kamar Giovanni—dan tak pernah muncul kembali seiring terkuburnya perasaan pemuda itu. Ia sadar siapa dirinya. Masa lalu membuat Giovanni mengerti bahwa dia tak punya kuasa sedikit pun atas tubuhnya. Dia adalah milik orang lain. Sebelum bertemu Polly, dia milik atasannya. Setelah itu, dia menjadi milik Polly. Dia tahu Polly menggunakan tubuhnya untuk percobaan, tetapi dia tidak keberatan. Apalagi, Polly sangat sangat baik hati. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, 'pemilik' Giovanni yang satu ini mengenalkan Giovanni pada dunia anak-anak yang normal, yang jauh dari darah dan kegelapan, walaupun memang shooting range masih sering dikunjunginya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Giovanni. Menyimpan rasa sayang pada Polly sama saja dengan meminta lebih dan itu tidak pantas, menurutnya.

"Aku..." Giovanni meneruskan, "...lebih senang menjadi mainannya Polly. Polly suka boneka dan aku mau jadi bonekanya. Boneka tidak punya perasaan; biar bagaimanapun tuannya memperlakukannya, dia tidak akan sedih atau terluka."

Henrietta mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. "Mmm, kurasa tidak begitu. Temanku Triela punya banyak sekali boneka Teddy dan dia selalu menjaga mereka dengan baik. Kupikir... itu mungkin karena boneka bisa kesakitan juga kalau dimainkan sembarangan."

Giovanni tersenyum sinis dan bangkit dari ranjangnya. "Dasar anak kecil, masih saja percaya dengan hal seperti itu."

"T-tapi..." Henrietta belum menyerah untuk meyakinkan Giovanni, "...selama ini kau diperlakukan baik oleh Polly, seperti Triela merawat Teddy Bear-nya, 'kan? Itu berarti dia tahu kalau kau punya perasaan. Polly pasti juga senang kalau tahu kau juga menyayanginya."

* * *

"Maaf ya, hari ini kita cuma makan pasta yang sedikit ini." Polly kelihatan kikuk saat makan malam. Henrietta menggeleng. "Tidak juga cukup. Terima kasih, Polly."

"Hehe, iya. Maaf, pasta buatanku tidak seenak buatannya Giovanni, tetapi aku 'kan ingin masak sesekali, supaya seperti ibu yang lain."

Giovanni yang termenung tidak menyadari dalamnya makna bagian terakhir kalimat Polly barusan.

"Oh ya, Henrietta," kata Polly, "nanti mau ikut ke kamarku? Aku mengoleksi banyak sekali boneka dari seluruh Eropa."

Henrietta berbinar senang. "Wah, benarkah? Aku ingin lihat!"

Polly mengangguk-angguk cepat. "Ibuku sering membelikanku boneka. Beliau juga mengajarkanku membuat baju yang bagus untuk mereka. Aku suka berpura-pura jadi ibu saat kecil dan menimang salah satu bonekaku ke mana-mana seharian. Oh ya, aku juga memberi mereka nama-nama yang manis."

Cerita terus berlanjut, bahkan setelah makan malam. Giovanni tampak tak tertarik karena dia sudah mendengarkan cerita itu ratusan kali. Seperti biasa, dia pergi untuk mencuci piring, dan saat itulah, ia mendengar cerita yang tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya dari Polly.

"Kau tahu, Henrietta, suatu saat aku sedang malas membersihkan rak bonekaku. Kubiarkan mereka berdebu selama hampir seminggu. Akhirnya, aku pun membersihkan mereka karena debu yang terlalu tebal menggangguku. Ketika aku berjalan menuju rak boneka..."

Polly berhenti untuk efek misterius. Henrietta melebarkan matanya sedikit. "Kenapa, apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada satu," Polly mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan Henrietta dengan muka diserius-seriuskan, "boneka yang tampak aneh. Namanya Gilberta."

"Ada apa dengan boneka itu?"

"Dia menangis."

Henrietta terkesiap. Dari dapur, terdengar denting sendok yang terjatuh dari tangan Giovanni dan menumbuk bak cuci. Polly agak kaget dan menoleh ke dapur. "Giovanni, semua baik-baik saja?"

"Y-ya. Semua baik." Giovanni segera mencuci, pura-pura tak peduli. Polly hanya tersenyum, tahu Giovanni mendengarkan juga, dan kembali bercerita. "Rupanya, dia menangis karena rambutnya tidak kusisir selama seminggu. Rambutnya memang paling bagus di antara boneka lain, makanya aku suka menyisir rambutnya. Dia suka itu, tetapi dia jadi sedih saat aku meninggalkannya. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu merawat setiap bonekaku. Yah, setidaknya tiga hari sekali aku menengok mereka kalau sedang sibuk; perawatan harian dilakukan oleh Giovanni, biasanya."

"Wah...aku tak pernah tahu ada boneka yang bisa menangis."

Polly tergelak. "Ya, aku juga kaget, tetapi sejak saat itu, aku mengerti bahwa setiap hal harus dirawat dengan penuh kasih sayang. Boneka, komputer, setiap alat tulis, kertas kerja, kamar tidur... Semua butuh kasih sayang. Kalau tidak, kasihan sekali benda-benda itu, dibiarkan begitu saja, padahal mereka sudah melakukan banyak hal bagi kita. Mereka pasti marah dan bisa melawan kita."

Mendengar ini, Henrietta jadi ingat peristiwa pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Elsa pada Lauro, sang handler. Karena merasa tidak pernah disayang, Elsa membunuh Lauro, dan akhirnya Elsa bunuh diri. Mengerikan.

"Aku ingin lihat Gilberta." kata Henrietta pada akhirnya setelah menghilangkan bayangan kematian Elsa dari pikirannya. Polly menggandeng tangannya. "Kau akan suka dia. Gilberta boneka yang sangat cantik, kau tahu. Tunggu, bonekaku 'kan cantik semua," tawanya, lalu berpaling pada Giovanni, "Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak." jawab Giovanni singkat.

* * *

Malam tiba. Sebelum tidur, seperti hari sebelumnya, Polly mengecek kondisi Henrietta dan Giovanni. Henrietta sudah pulih sepenuhnya dan Polly bilang Henrietta boleh menelepon 'kakak'nya besok. Henrietta tersenyum senang; sebentar lagi, dia akan bertemu dengan Jose. Si gadis pergi tidur dengan wajah kemerahan karena keceriaannya.

Tinggallah Polly dan Giovanni di dalam ruangan.

"Polly, ceritamu tentang Gilberta tadi bohong, 'kan?" tanya Giovanni pelan sambil menunduk. Polly terpaku, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya malu sebagai jawaban. "Sebenarnya, itu hanya terjadi dalam mimpiku."

Giovanni menunduk semakin dalam. "Kau bilang semua butuh kasih sayang. Itu juga bohong, ya?" tanyanya, sedikit gemetar.

Polly menarik kursinya dan merangkum wajah Giovanni dengan tangannya. "Kalau yang itu sungguhan."

"Kau terdengar seperti Henrietta."

"Memang. Aku dengar pembicaraan kalian. Aku juga jadi mengerti apa yang benar-benar kau inginkan."

"T-tapi..." Giovanni gugup, "...aku tidak bermaksud untuk meminta apa-apa... Henrietta saja yang memaksaku untuk mengakui..."

.._perasaanku_, kata terakhir yang menggantung di bibir Giovanni. _Tunggu, memangnya aku punya perasaan apa?,_ tanya Giovanni pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau boleh minta apa saja."

"Boneka itu..." potong Giovanni cepat, "...harusnya tidak bergerak. Tidak meminta apa-apa. Melakukan saja apa yang diinginkan tuannya tanpa perlawanan. Aku 'kan bonekamu, Polly."

"Terserah saja; aku tidak peduli kau bonekaku atau anakku atau apapun. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, semua harus kita sayangi. Jadi, tidak salah 'kan kalau aku menyayangimu juga, Giovanni?" Polly mengusap-usap cepat rambut Giovanni, "Kecuali untuk orang-orang yang tidak mengenal kasih sayang, kita wajib mengasihi semuanya. Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini, banyak manusia jadi boneka karena kebencian mereka yang berlebihan menghilangkan kasih sayang dari hati mereka. Aku tidak suka boneka yang seperti itu. Aku suka manusia yang jadi boneka, tetapi baik hati, seperti Henrietta dan kamu."

Mata kanak-kanak Giovanni membulat. Benarkah...dia baik?

Polly membentangkan kedua tangannya. "Ayo, sini."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Giovanni jatuh ke dalam pelukan Polly, tangannya memeluk Polly balik. Polly sedikit takut kalau-kalau pelukan Giovanni terlalu kuat dan mematahkan tulangnya, tetapi nyatanya tidak. Pelukan Giovanni sangat lembut. Polly tersenyum sambil terus mengusap rambut hitam boneka kesayangannya. "Hei, mau tersenyum untukku?" bisiknya. Giovanni mengangkat wajahnya yang basah dan memerah, bibirnya melengkung perlahan membentuk sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang polos. Senyuman yang selalu dinanti Polly untuk muncul kembali.

* * *

"Hei, Gigogne, sudah kau pertimbangkan tawaran kami itu?"

"..."

"Jawab, perempuan. Apa harga yang kami ajukan masih kurang? Kami butuh itu dalam waktu dekat, jadi segera selesaikan risetmu."

"Maaf. Dia milikku, jadi aku tidak bisa memberikannya padamu."

"Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mau menyerahkan cyborgmu. Kami hanya butuh hasil risetmu."

"Dan dengan itu, kalian akan membuat boneka jahat, 'kan?"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!"

"Milikku tak akan pernah menjadi milik kalian."


	3. Fiamma

**Fire**

Saat sarapan, Henrietta tidak bisa berhenti mengayunkan kakinya karena senang. Hari itu, dia akan pulang. Dia kangen asramanya, kaleidoskopnya yang lama tak terawat, Rico dan keceriaannya, Triela dan boneka-boneka Teddy-nya, Claes dan buku-bukunya, juga handler. Jose. Ah. Henrietta jadi malu kalau mengingat sang handler.

"Henrietta!" panggil Polly dari lorong dekat ruang makan, tangannya memegang gagang telepon, "Kakakmu ingin bicara denganmu!"

Henrietta seketika bangkit. Wajahnya dihiasi senyuman. Dia tidak peduli pada makanan di piring yang masih bersisa. Dia segera berlari menuju Polly. Polly terkekeh. "Jangan lari-lari seperti itu sesudah makan. Nanti perutmu sakit." kata Polly, lalu menyerahkan gagang telepon pada Henrietta dan melangkah mundur untuk memberi Henrietta tempat.

Sedikit gugup, Henrietta mulai bicara, "Halo..."

"Henrietta!" Di seberang telepon, terdengar suara cemas seorang pria. Henrietta kenal betul suara itu. "Signore Jose."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara itu terdengar lebih tenang setelahnya, tetapi nada kecemasan dalam suaranya masih belum dapat diredam.

"Iya. Baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah." Hening beberapa detik. "Kami akan segera menjemputmu. Jangan khawatir."

Wajah Henrietta yang sudah merah karena senang menjadi lebih merah lagi karena suara itu terdengar begitu meyakinkan. "Baik."

Jeda tiga detik; Henrietta yakin saat itu Jose sedang tersenyum. "Tolong berikan teleponnya pada wanita tadi, Henrietta."

Henrietta menyerahkan telepon kembali pada Polly. "Terima kasih, Polly." ucap Henrietta tulus. Polly tersenyum simpul. "Kembali," jawabnya, "Nah, habiskan makananmu, ya. Jangan disisakan."

Henrietta mengangguk dan berjalan kembali ke ruang makan. Dia sempat menoleh kembali ke arah Polly yang sedang menelepon. Ah, sebenarnya gadis kecil itu ingin bicara lebih lama di telepon dengan Jose seperti yang Polly lakukan. Henrietta menggeleng-geleng cepat, menghilangkan rasa iri dari pikirannya. _Nanti juga aku akan bertemu dengan Signore Jose_, pikir Henrietta sambil berjalan kembali ke ruang makan.

"Polly lama," Giovanni membereskan meja dengan kesal setelah ia dan Henrietta selesai makan, "Makanannya sudah dingin dari tadi. Dia bicara dengan kakakmu, ya?"

Henrietta mengangguk. Giovanni langsung membuang muka dan berjalan menuju dapur. Senyum kecil terkembang di wajah Henrietta. _Dia juga iri_.

"Hei!" Polly membelalakkan matanya saat melihat hanya makanannya yang ada di meja, setelah selesai menelepon, "Kalian meninggalkanku!"

"Belum," Henrietta menyanggah, "Kami memang sudah selesai makan, tetapi kami akan menemanimu sampai selesai."

Giovanni berjalan ke ruang makan dan tanpa sepatah katapun langsung duduk di dekat Polly.

"Bagus! Tetaplah duduk di sini supaya aku tidak kesepian!" kata Polly ceria sambil makan, sebelah tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Giovanni. Tindakan Polly menghalangi Henrietta untuk mengamati ekspresi Giovanni dengan jelas, tetapi mata coklatnya yang jeli bisa melihat senyum tipis si pemuda.

* * *

Siang itu, Henrietta dijemput dengan mobil oleh Jean, Jose, dan Rico. Setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan terima kasih pada Polly serta Giovanni, Henrietta cepat-cepat masuk ke mobil, meninggalkan Jose dan Jean yang masih berbicara dengan Polly.

"Henrietta," sapa gadis berambut pirang pendek yang duduk di bangku tengah mobil dengan ceria, "Sepertinya, kau cukup bersenang-senang dengan mereka, ya."

"Iya, senang, tetapi tidak sesenang kalau berada di asrama atau saat menjalankan misi." jawab Henrietta tak kalah ceria.

"Tenang saja," Rico menunjukkan senjata-senjata yang dipersiapkan di dalam mobil, "Kita akan melaksanakan misi sebentar lagi."

Jean dan Jose kembali ke mobil. Segera setelah duduk di kursi samping pengemudi, Jose menoleh pada Henrietta. "Henrietta," raut wajahnya terlihat sedih dan bersalah, "maaf."

"Untuk apa Signore Jose minta maaf?" tanya Henrietta, sedikit kaget.

"Tunda penjelasan itu untuk nanti, Jose. Persiapkan dia untuk misi kita selanjutnya." kata Jean. Jose maklum akan hal ini. Dia tersenyum pada Henrietta. "Baiklah. Henrietta, kau siap untuk misi kita selanjutnya?"

* * *

Mobil berhenti setelah rumah Polly menghilang dari pandangan, di tempat yang cukup aman bagi keberlangsungan misi ini. Sementara Jean dan Jose memantau kedatangan 'buruan' mereka, Henrietta sibuk berdebar-debar. Sudah lama ia tak berlatih. Polly bilang ia tidak sadar selama hampir seminggu, dan selama tiga hari setelah sadar, ia tidak berlatih sama sekali. Apakah ia akan berhasil?

"Henrietta, ada apa?" tanya Jose saat melihat Henrietta memucat.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Signore Jose."

"Kau yakin? Kau baru saja sembuh. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri kalau kau merasa tidak sanggup."

"Tidak. Saya baik-baik saja." Henrietta meyakinkan handlernya, tetapi gagal. Sebenarnya, Jose tahu ada sesuatu yang Henrietta sembunyikan; mungkin rasa sakit yang belum hilang sepenuhnya, tetapi sang handler juga tahu kalau Henrietta akan sakit hati jika tidak diberi bagian dalam misi, sekecil apapun misi itu. Jadi, Jose memutuskan untuk membiarkan Henrietta. Lagipula, misi ini akan jauh lebih ringan dari yang lain-lain, mustahil Henrietta akan gagal.

"Mereka masuk." ucap Jean. Henrietta sedikit gugup. Rico menepuk bahu kawannya. "Kita berjuang ya, Henrietta."

Merasa kecemasannya sedikit berkurang, Henrietta mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Jean dan Jose masih memantau kondisi setelah beberapa orang tamu Polly masuk ke rumah. Rico dan Henrietta pun siaga. Melalui rifle scope-nya, Henrietta bisa melihat Polly menyambut tamunya dengan ramah, tetapi tamu-tamu Polly kelihatan kesal dan terburu-buru. Salah seorang dari mereka berdiri dan mulai mengancam Polly dengan senjatanya. Saat itu, Henrietta dan Rico sudah sangat siap menembak tamu yang keterlaluan itu, tetapi karena Jean dan Jose belum memberi perintah, mereka tidak melakukannya.

Polly masih kelihatan tenang walaupun salah seorang tamunya sudah menghimpitnya dan seorang tamu lain siap menembaknya. Saat itulah, Giovanni masuk dan menembak dua tamu itu. Henrietta terheran; kemampuan Giovanni tidak jauh beda dengannya. Aneh, bukankah 'handler' Giovanni bukan seseorang yang bisa menggunakan senjata? Lalu dari mana Giovanni mendapatkan kemampuan itu?

Salah satu tamu yang masih selamat meraih pistolnya; penglihatan Giovanni tidak menjangkaunya. Henrietta, di bawah perintah Jose, langsung menembak pergelangan tangan orang itu. Pistol orang itu terjatuh. Giovanni mendekati orang yang tangannya terluka itu. Ternyata, serangan belum berakhir. Giovanni menoleh dan melihat ada beberapa orang yang menyerbu masuk dengan tembakan. Rico dan Henrietta, bersamaan dengan Giovanni, menembak mati beberapa orang yang mencoba membunuh Polly.

Setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada serangan lagi, Polly terlihat memencet beberapa tuts di ponselnya. Rupanya, dia menghubungkan ponselnya dengan Jean dan Jose supaya dua investigator itu bisa mendengar kesaksian langsung si tamu. Dari interogasi Polly, terungkaplah rencana Padania dengan menggunakan hasil penelitian Polly. Mereka akan melakukan pembunuhan besar-besaran di Roma jika keinginan mereka membentuk pemerintahan otonomi tidak diloloskan. Tentu saja, mereka akan melibatkan cyborg dalam peristiwa besar itu supaya gangguan dari pihak kepolisian (dan Social Welfare Agency) bisa diminimalkan.

Tangan Polly menggenggam, tetapi wajahnya masih tenang. Dia menyesal sudah bekerja sama dengan Padania sampai sejauh ini. Awalnya, sang ilmuwan menerima tawaran untuk bekerja sama dengan Padania karena mereka menawarkan harga yang cukup besar untuk penelitian yang sedang dikerjakannya. Lama-kelamaan, dia merasa uang saja tidak cukup untuk membuat penelitian ini terus berlanjut. Saat pertama kali melakukan penelitian atas Giovanni, Polly belum memiliki perasaan yang kuat, tetapi akhirnya Polly sadar bahwa Giovanni akan menjadi 'boneka jahat'. Selain itu, jika Giovanni menjadi cyborg yang lumayan berhasil di mata Padania, maka pemberontak-pemberontak itu akan membuat 'boneka jahat' lebih banyak lagi. Memang sudah terlambat untuk mengakhiri semua ini, tetapi setidaknya masih ada cara yang Polly siapkan untuk menghentikan apa yang sudah dimulainya.

Sayangnya, semua tidak berjalan seperti keinginan Polly.

Si teroris memegang sebuah granat di tangannya. Rico menembak tangan teroris yang satu lagi sesuai yang diinstruksikan. Rupanya, Jean dan Jose merasa detil yang diberikan kurang untuk bisa menghentikan rencana Padania, jadi mereka tidak membunuh si teroris. Anehnya, walaupun granat itu jatuh dan tidak meledak, Polly tampak panik. Dia memerintahkan Giovanni menembak mati si teroris.

"Apa?" Jean terkejut, begitu pula Jose, "Tidak ada perintah untuk itu!"

Polly menarik Giovanni keluar. Rico dan Henrietta hendak melancarkan serangan pada sang dokter dan cyborgnya untuk menghentikan mereka, tetapi dua anak itu melihat sinar merah aneh tertuju ke tempat Giovanni tadi berdiri. Tempat yang 'ditunjuk' itu dihunjam peluru-peluru selain milik Henrietta dan Rico. Apa itu?

* * *

Polly terus berlari dengan Giovanni di belakangnya. Granat yang dipegang oleh teroris itu adalah salah satu 'mainan' buatan Polly dulu. Saat ia baru bergabung dengan Padania, ia juga melakukan penelitian untuk pengembangan persenjataan. Hasilnya, ia menciptakan senjata otomatis yang, setelah diatur sedemikian rupa, bisa diaktifkan oleh benda seperti granat. Bagus untuk kamuflase, tetapi Polly tetap tahu bahwa granat yang dipegang si teroris adalah granat palsu. Menyadari hal ini, dia segera menyuruh Giovanni untuk membunuh sang teroris sebelum sempat mengoperasikan benda itu lebih jauh. Memang senjata itu sudah terlanjur diaktifkan, jadi Polly dan Giovanni akan terus dikejar, tetapi tanpa manusia sebagai operator, senjata itu akan menjadi kurang akurat pada target bergerak.

Dan senjata itu, sebenarnya, diarahkan pada Giovanni.

"Padania sial!" geram Polly. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Giovanni mati. Giovanni memang cyborgnya, tetapi hubungannya dengan Giovanni bukan seperti hubungan para 'fratello' di SWA. Dia tidak akan memberikan prasyarat pada Giovanni untuk melindunginya. Bukankah 'ibu' yang harus melindungi 'anak'nya?

Polly mengutuk lagi dalam bukan cyborg yang punya kemampuan bertarung nyaris sempurna. Dia tidak bisa melindungi Giovanni jika situasinya seperti ini. Padania pasti sudah mempersiapkan ini karena penolakannya di telepon malam sebelumnya. Jika mereka gagal dalam usaha diplomasi dengan Polly, sudah pasti mereka menarget Giovanni untuk mati terlebih dahulu karena dia lebih sulit dibunuh. Lagipula, Polly masih dibutuhkan untuk riset lanjutan, jadi Polly masih harus hidup.

Giovanni tiba-tiba berhenti, begitu pula detak jantung Polly. "Giovanni, ayo!" Polly berusaha menarik Giovanni, tetapi Giovanni tetap diam sambil menatap jendela. Sinar merah menyorot dada pemuda itu dan Polly semakin panik. "Ayo!"

Giovanni melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Polly. Dia menembak ke beberapa arah ke luar jendela dan menghindari serangan senjata otomatis, tetapi beberapa peluru yang terarah padanya berhasil melukainya. Rupanya, cyborg itu sudah bisa menemukan lokasi senjata-senjata otomatis itu, tetapi untuk memusnahkan itu, Giovanni harus membayar dengan nyawanya.

Polly terkejut. Manuver menghindar Giovanni tidak cukup baik. Beberapa peluru terakhir yang diarahkan menuju jantungnya memang hanya melukai tangan, kaki, dan perutnya, tetapi satu peluru beruntung. Giovanni jatuh setelah 'peluru beruntung' itu menembus jantungnya.

"Giovanni!" Polly segera mengangkat tubuh pemuda yang terluka itu, "Bertahanlah!"

Titik-titik hitam mulai membayangi Giovanni saat Polly mulai berlari sambil membopongnya. Lama-kelamaan, titik-titik itu bersatu, menutup penglihatannya. Rasa sakit menusuknya dari segala penjuru dan dia mulai merasa sesak. Dia masih sempat mendengar desingan peluru; milik Rico. Mulanya, menembak Polly adalah tugas Henrietta, tetapi ketika dia sudah hampir menembak, entah kenapa Henrietta berhenti. Prasyarat yang kurang kuat membuat Henrietta mudah terikat dengan yang lain (dalam hal ini, Polly), sehingga Rico mengambil alih tugasnya.

Polly merasa genggaman Giovanni pada bajunya melemah. Sang dokter merendahkan pandangannya dan melihat Giovanni menitikkan air mata, tetapi anak itu tersenyum. Senyuman yang sama seperti saat ia baru bertemu Polly. Sama seperti di foto. Sama seperti saat Polly akan memeriksanya malam sebelumnya. Dia sedih tidak bisa melindungi Polly, tetapi juga senang ia masih melihat Polly di saat terakhirnya.

"Maaf, Polly..."

Mata Polly melebar. "Tidak! Tidak! Kau tidak salah apa-apa! Bertahanlah, aku mohon, Giovanni..."

Polly melihat ruang kerjanya sudah dekat. "Tunggu, tunggu! Sebentar lagi kita sampai!"

Terlambat. Ketika Polly hampir meraih knop pintu, peluru Rico berhasil menembus kepalanya.

Henrietta terkesiap. Ini pertama kalinya ia kaget melihat targetnya tewas.

Polly jatuh tertelungkup di atas Giovanni. Pemuda itu sudah mati. Jika Polly masih punya waktu cukup lama untuk meratapi kematian pemuda itu, maka Polly akan melakukannya dan bersumpah untuk membunuh semua Padania. Dia akan menghancurkan semua hasil penelitiannya supaya tidak ada yang bisa membuat Giovanni-Giovanni lain, supaya tidak ada boneka-boneka yang tersakiti lagi. Di ambang kematian, saraf-saraf Polly yang masih hidup dikendalikan oleh pikiran itu. Dicari-carinya tombol di dinding dekat pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Dia masih hidup, Rico." kata Jean. Rico mengerti, siap menembak, tetapi Henrietta memukul tangan Rico sehingga peluru gadis pirang itu melesat jauh dari target.

Tangan Polly menemukan tombol yang dicarinya, dan dengan sisa tenaganya, dia menekan tombol itu. Polly tersenyum senang. Setelah ini, ia akan mengajak Giovanni bermain jauh-jauh dari senjata, dari penelitian, dari boneka-boneka pembunuh, dari manusia yang jadi boneka. Hanya dia dan Giovanni di Land of Sweets. Bertemu Putri Sugar Plum. Menari bersama.

Sebelum salah satu dari fratello SWA mengatakan sesuatu tentang tindakan Henrietta, terjadi ledakan besar. Rumah Polly hancur, bersama dengan semua yang ada di dalamnya.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Jose seperti biasa memberikan reward atas tugas Henrietta: stargazing. Henrietta merasa bersalah karena tidak menjalankan tugas dengan baik. Dan seperti biasa juga, Jose mengerti. Karena penanaman prasyarat Henrietta tidak begitu kuat, dia jadi lebih mudah lepas kendali dari cyborg lain. Kasusnya sama seperti Triela saat melepaskan Mario Bossi.

Jose juga menjelaskan kenapa Henrietta dan dirinya bisa sampai terpisah di S.S. Mayflower. Padania memang semakin lama semakin cerdik. Saat itu, lima fratello dikerahkan untuk menyerbu Padania, tetapi dengan taktik yang sudah direncanakan, Padania berhasil membuat para handler yang berusaha mencari informasi terpisah dengan para cyborg. Keadaan saat itu kacau. Tujuan utama dari penyerbuan saat itu memang untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang pergerakan Padania, dan tujuan itulah yang dimanfaatkan Padania untuk memecahkan fratello. Polly terlibat dalam perencanaan strategi ini, dan Giovanni terlibat saat eksekusinya. Satu pasang fratello tewas. Sisanya terluka parah. Beruntung, Polly tidak mematuhi rencananya sendiri untuk mengambil satu cyborg sebagai penelitian dan membunuh sisanya; ia mengambil Henrietta, tetapi tidak membunuh Triela, Angelica, dan Rico.

"Jadi, Signore Jose meminta maaf karena...meninggalkan saya saat itu?" tanya Henrietta.

Jose mengangguk. "Tugasku memang memburu informasi di tangan Padania, tetapi meninggalkanmu sendiri seperti itu tetap saja kejam."

Henrietta tidak tahu harus merasa bersalah atau senang. Dulu, mungkin dia akan sangat sedih karena sudah membebani 'kakak'nya, tetapi, sekarang, Henrietta mulai bisa menghargai dirinya sendiri. Orang yang tidak mengerti tentang para gadis kecil di SWA boleh saja menganggap mereka hanya alat dan bukan manusia, tetapi alat pun harus digunakan dengan penuh kasih sayang, 'kan? Kalau sebuah alat diperlakukan dengan kasih sayang, maka alat itu akan membantu kita. Henrietta mempelajari ini dari duplikat dirinya yang sangat mencintai boneka, suatu hari di tepian Pulau Sisilia.

"Maafkan saya. Lain kali, saya akan menghindari kesalahan sekecil apapun." Henrietta berkata. Jose hanya tersenyum. Nada optimis dalam kalimat itu lebih terdengar daripada nada bersalah dan Jose suka itu.

* * *

_Terima kasih sudah membaca fic beginner ini. Feel free to review. Buat yang request: maaf jadi aneh begini, uhu..._

_Disclaimer (rada telat sih): Gunslinger Girl bukan punyaku, g mungkin juga aku bikin anime sesusah itu ;p Itu masterpiece Yu Aida._


End file.
